


The Jealous Type

by okay_klepto



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Daddy Napoleon, Established Relationship, F/M, Jealousy, Open Relationships, Punishment, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:42:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26161327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okay_klepto/pseuds/okay_klepto
Summary: Daddy Napoleon is not happy when he finds out you had some guests over while he was away on a job.  He can get over that you didn’t get his permission to have multiple people over, but the fact that these two men were bigger and taller than he is rubbed him the wrong way.  Things didn’t get any better when he looked at the security footage from inside your bedroom.  Now he just needs to confront you about it.
Relationships: Napoleon Solo/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	The Jealous Type

**Author's Note:**

> (tbh daddy dom and spanking and that kind of stuff isn’t super my thing. I had this idea last night and I know it’s some people’s cup of tea. If you really like that stuff, enjoy!)
> 
> Preface: You and Napoleon live together, and are in a fairly open relationship. He sleeps with other people and so do you, but you always come back to each other at the end of the day.

Napoleon paced around the living room as you sat perched on the couch. You watched him with curious eyes as he finally stopped and turned on his heel to face you. He stood with his hands in his pockets and his brow furrowed.

“I looked at the footage from the security cameras outside,” Napoleon said after a moment of silence.

“Okay?“ you replied, still unsure why he was so being serious.

“Did you have some boys over while I was gone?“

You drew your knees up closer to your chest and bit your lip. “…maybe.“

Napoleon took another step towards you. His glare grew more intense. “Yes, or no.“

“…yes,“ you mumbled.

“Why?“

“Because I wanted to.“

Napoleon pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. “Would you just answer my questions? You were not to have people over.“

“But you said I could!“ you snapped. “You said I could have people over! You were gone for so long and I was lonely!“

“I said you could have people over when I am here. Not without my permission. Not while I’m halfway across the world. And not two boys at once.“

“That’s not fair! You have girls over all the time when I’m not here!” you whined “And I can’t talk to you while you’re away!”

“Would you stop whining and being a brat about this?”

“ You probably have whole big parties with naked girls everywhere while you’re away! You probably sleep with a different girl every night! Probably a few different girls!“

“I do not do that, and I have not done all that.“

“I just wanted something for one night!“

“They were here more than once,“ Napoleon snarled.

You recoiled. “Okay, I wanted something for a few nights… But it’s still not fair.“

“No, it is fair, and-“

“It is not! I can choose who I want to sleep with when you’re out! They were very nice, too!“

Napoleon’s eyebrows raised in shock as you dared interrupt him. His voice went deep and gruff. “We agreed that you would get my approval when you find someone you want to spend the night with. I did not know these men. They could have hurt you.“

“But they didn’t, now did they? We had a great time!“

“I watched what you all did, and they could have very easily overtaken you and done something terrible, especially both of them at once.“

“I’m not an idiot! I wouldn’t have invited someone over who I thought would do that! You’re just jealous because they fucked me better than you ever have!“

The silence was jarring. You could hear a pin drop. You braced yourself for when Napoleon started yelling at you, but he remained quiet. His eye twitched. He gritted his teeth.

Napoleon’s voice was low and firm. “Go upstairs. Now.“

With slow movements, you stood up off the couch and started to head for the stairs.

“I said NOW!“ Napoleon yelled, grabbing you by the wrist and yanking you towards the stairs. “You never fucking listen! You just have to be a bitch about everything!“

“Napoleon! Please!“ you cried as he drug you up the stairs. “I’m sorry! I’m sorry!“

Once you had both reached the bedroom, Napoleon pushed you towards the bed and you fell onto it. In a few movements, Napoleon pulled his leather belt from his belt loops. “Oh I’ll make you sorry. Get over here.“

Napoleon stormed over to the bed. You cried out as he grabbed you by the ankle and pulled you over his knees. He shoved your skirt up and ripped your panties off.

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry!“ you wailed.

The belt came down on your bare skin as hard as Napoleon could make it. You screamed.

“That is for being a brat!“

Another spank.

“That is for not answering my questioned when I asked them!“

Another spank.

“That is for accusing me of sleeping with someone new every night I’m gone!”

Hot pain radiated from you bare rear. “I’m sorry, Daddy!“ you sobbed. “I’m sorry!“

The belt came down again.

“That is for having people over without my permission!“

Another spank.

“That is for having them over more than once!“

Another spank.

“That is for have two men fuck you at once!“

All you could do at this point cry and shake. You didn’t even try to stop the tears and snot leaking from your face. You just gripped the sheets and sobbed.

Another spank, harder than the others (somehow).

“That? That is for moaning and crying like a whore while they fucked you!”

Another hard spank.

“That is for letting them stay for hours so you could go on with them over and over!“

Another hard spank.

“And these?“ spank. “These“ spank “are for“ spank “saying that“ spank “those men“ spank “fucked you“ spank “better“ spank “than” spank “me.” spank.

You sobbed into the sheets, leaving a wet patch where you tears had collected. Napoleon took a few breaths to cool himself down. The anger that had welled up inside of him was finally calming down. His hands and forehead were wet with sweat. He placed the belt down on the bed. Your rear was bright red, and Napoleon was sure he saw some dots of blood where the stitching on the belt had caught your skin.

“I-I-I’m s-sorry, D-D-Daddy…“ you choked out. “I’m- I’m sorry…“

“Come here.“ Napoleon pulled you up so you were sitting on his lap, one leg at each of his hips and you head on his shoulder. You cried into his suit jacket (something he wasn’t thrilled about but could live with). Napoleon rubbed your back and gave you a kiss on the side of the head.

“You are not to have people over unless I approve,“ Napoleon whispered.

You nodded.

“If I’m going to be gone, we can make some arrangements beforehand so you can keep yourself entertained. If you need more toys, I’ll get you more.“

You nodded again.

“And no one is to come over for a month. You can play with your toys only when monitored.“

“O-okay…“

With one last kiss, Napoleon lifted you up and headed towards the bathroom. “Let’s get you cleaned up.“

**Author's Note:**

> I low-key think my characterization is a little off. I think I threw some August Walker in there, but I couldn’t imagine August being in an open relationship/a daddy/in a situation like this. Napoleon seemed like a better fit for the setting. Let’s just say he had a long day.


End file.
